A Ghost From the Past
by supernatfem76
Summary: A familiar character returns and trouble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**This story features a character introduced in "Revenge is Sweet". I would suggest you read that story first so you can become familiar with the character. This story takes place in Season 2.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Tears spilled down Sam's face as his hands cupped Shalimar's face. _I've done everything I possibly can except…_

Her eyes slowly closed.

"Don't you die on me!"

**_One day earlier-Near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_**

Moonlight shined through the diner window as Dean bit into his BLT and Sam munched on his strawberry salad.

"Mmmm, this is how a BLT is supposed to taste. You should really try one, Sammy. You don't know what you're missing."

Sam glanced from his salad. "I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." Dean took another bite. Mid chew he paused. "I don't believe it."

Sam followed his older brother's green eyes to the door. A light skinned African American woman with short wavy hair and brown eyes stood at the doorway. She was wearing a tan shirt and black jeans. Walking with her head held high and her shoulders squared, she looked at the other patrons as she approached their booth.

Her voice was strong but friendly. "Hi, boys."

"Hi, Shalimar." The Winchesters said in stereo.

Dean's eyebrows elevated. "How did you know we were here?"

The vampire sat next to Dean as they continued eating. "I smelled you and I saw your car in the parking lot."

A pale redheaded waitress strutted their way. "What can I get for you, honey?"

Shalimar flashed a smile. "Just water."

The waitress put away her notepad. "Is bottled water fine?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"One water coming up." The middle aged woman walked away.

The vampire's brown eyes panned from Dean to Sam. "So how have you guys been?"

"Okay, I guess." Sam took another bite of his salad. His eyebrows raised in question. "So you're able to drink water?"

Shalimar grinned. "I have to keep hydrated despite my other dietary restrictions."

Sam chuckled a little. "That's a good way of describing your condition."

"So what are you doing in town?" Dean cut in. His sea green eyes bore into her.

"I'm just passing through. You?"

Dean finished off his BLT. "We're on a job."

The waitress set a Poland Springs water on the table. "Here's your receipt."

She looked at the Winchesters. "Anything else for you guys?"

Sam shook his head back and forth while Dean smiled. "I'll take some apple pie with lots of whipped cream."

"It will be a couple of minutes, handsome." The woman winked at Dean before shuffling away.

Shalimar wrinkled her nose while placing some money along with a tip on the receipt.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You have something against apple pie?"

"No, just food in general. It makes me nauseous. So tell me more about this job?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean spoke first. "I'm sure we can handle it."

Shalimar took a couple sips of water and glared at him. "What's your problem?"

"You're pretty new to the hunter world and I don't like hunting with amateurs."

The vampire inched closer to him and responded to the hunter's comment in an irritated tone. "You do remember what I am. I may be new to the hunter world but I have been a part of the supernatural one for a long time." She crossed her arms. "Besides I have taken on some jobs since I last saw you."

"Like what?" Dean questioned.

"A couple of werewolf cases, some poltergeists and I'm still here to tell the tale."

A sudden silence fell amongst them as the waitress returned. "Here's your pie and receipt. Have a good night everyone."

"You, too," they said in unison.

The elder Winchester upturned his lips. "Not bad for your first few hunts."

Sam gave him a 'come on' look.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some backup," the older Winchester resigned.

Dean finished his apple pie and threw some cash on the table. The door jingled as they left the restaurant.

"Where are you guys staying?" Shalimar asked as they headed to their cars.

"We haven't figured that out yet." Sam opened the door and dropped into the passenger's seat.

"I'll follow you." Shalimar slid into the Neon.

"All right." Dean jumped into the driver's seat and the Impala rumbled to life. He switched on the headlights and eased the Chevy out of the parking space. Shalimar's followed.

Dean diverted his attention between the road and his rearview mirror, ensuring that Shalimar was still behind them. The older Winchester had been driving for a while when the silence was broken by screeching tires and a loud crash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 2**

The Winchesters looked at each other and mouthed, "Gunshot." Dean swung the car around and parked near the crash. They crouched down as they slid out of the Chevy. Using the Impala for cover, the brothers brandished their guns and slowly made their way to Shalimar's car, keeping their eyes peeled for movement amongst the trees.

Shalimar's Dodge Neon had plowed into a telephone pole. Smoke was rising from underneath the accordion shaped hood. Dean grasped the door handle and opened the driver's door as Sam covered them from the other side. The driver's airbag had deployed from the steering wheel, leaving Shalimar's face partially burned. A bullet sized hole graced her left bicep. Her eyes were closed.

"Shalimar," Dean whispered.

No response.

Dean slid a knife from his boot and sliced the airbag. He reached over her, undid the seat belt and started dragging her out of the sedan. Another gunshot rang out. Sam fired in that direction.

A deep voice beamed from the woods. "Just leave her there. I have no beef with you. Just the woman if you can call her that."

Sam and Dean exchanged knowing glances.

"I'm sorry we can't do that. She's with us," Dean shouted back.

"So be it."

Dean barely had time to duck before more shots came. When the gunfire ceased, he quickly finished dragging the vampire from her car and set her behind the Impala. Sam continued squeezing off shots until he joined them.

The younger Winchester slid out his clip. "I'm almost out."

Dean handed his younger brother his gun. "Take mine. I still have a full clip."

Shalimar's eyes opened to half mast. She grimaced. "What did I miss?"

Dean's green eyes looked at her. "Just some psycho using us for target practice. Nothing major. Can you walk?"

"I can try but it won't be far," Shalimar said through clenched teeth.

"Why aren't you healing?" Sam inquired as he scanned the forest.

"I need blood to heal. Multiple gunshots require more blood."

"Gunshots?" The Winchesters questioned before noticing she had been shot two more times in the abdomen.

Dean's eyebrows elevated. "Any ideas who we're dealing with?"

Shalimar's brown eyes focused on him. "This is close to my old stomping grounds. Not too many people know what I am. Unless." Her eyes started to close.

"Unless what?" Dean demanded.

"Unless it's the guy I almost killed." Her eyelids shut.

**Author's note: Needing blood to heal I borrowed from Blood Ties.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 3**

Dean scanned the brush. "We have to find some place to make a stand."

Sam nodded in agreement. "We'll have to take our chances in the forest. I'll get the map so we can see where we are."

The younger Winchester slowly opened the passenger door, retrieved the map from the glove compartment and stuffed it into his jacket.

His older brother's sea green eyes looked at him. "We'll have to make do with one gun. We can't risk opening the trunk."

Sam emptied half the magazine before returning Dean's gun. The young hunter loaded the bullets into his clip and slammed it into the chamber. His brother inched closer to Shalimar and gathered her into his arms.

Dean made eye contact with him. "Ready?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

The young hunter led the way while Dean lagged behind. Gunfire followed them into the trees but gradually died off as they moved further into the forest.

Dean was leaning against a tree. "Did you get hit, Sammy?"

"No. You?"

"In the leg." Dean grimaced before he handed Shalimar to him and collapsed to the ground.

"The bullet went straight through."

Dark red blood had soaked the lower half of his right pant leg.

Dean remained stoic as he fastened his belt above his wound. "Okay, I'm good to go."

Sam laid the vampire on the ground and pulled a small flashlight along with the map from his jacket. "It looks like we're in Raccoon Creek State Park."

The younger Winchester shined the flashlight on the trail. "Multiple sets of footprints."

Dean slowly stood. "Maybe they will lead us to a cabin or a ranger's station."

His brother limped ahead as Sam tucked the map into his jacket and scooped Shalimar off the forest floor.

* * *

The man kicked the Neon's tire. _I almost had her. If only those guys hadn't interfered. No matter, I'll deal with them later but first I need to know who I'm dealing with._

He jimmied the lock of the Impala and searched the glove compartment. Fake ID's. _These guys must be criminals or hunters. If they're criminals, maybe there's a reward. Killing that bitch might end up being more rewarding than I thought. _

* * *

After following the footprints for miles, they finally came across a log cabin. Sam placed the vampire in a wooden rocking chair on the front porch while he picked the lock. Within minutes, the door flew open. The youngest Winchester carried Shalimar inside while Dean hobbled behind him and closed the door. A sofa stood in front of a small fireplace. To his right was a wooden table with three wooden chairs. His older brother headed for the nearest chair, propped up his leg on the table and removed the tourniquet.

The young hunter placed the vampire on the sofa. "How's your leg, Dean?"

_It hurts like a sonuvabitch. _"It's fine, Sam. I need something to apply pressure with."

Sam ambled into the adjacent room which contained a sink, mid-size refrigerator and a stove. He walked down the hallway and opened the first door on his left. A bedroom. The next room was another bedroom. At the end of the corridor, one unopened door remained. His right hand grasped the doorknob and turned. The bathroom. The young hunter opened the medicine cabinet. A tube of Colgate, Listerine mouthwash, a toothbrush and a couple of adhesive bandages. Sam looked underneath the sink. Various types of cleaners but no first aid kit. The young man returned to the kitchen and searched the cupboards. Finding some dishcloths and kitchen towels, he returned to the living room.

He handed his older brother two towels. "This is all I could find."

"Thanks, Sammy."

Sam looked at him. "I need to borrow your knife."

Dean handed his knife to his brother. "So you're pulling a Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman?"

"I'm going to try."

Sam sat next to Shalimar. Her tan t-shirt was soaked with blood. She was extremely pale. _I'll have to lift her shirt in order to tend to her chest wounds. I've patched Dean up on numerous occasions but this is different_. He hesitated before slowing pulling up her shirt.

Shalimar's eyes flew open. Her right hand grasped his arm. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. He held up his hands in mock surrender. His voice softened. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you."

Her feral eyes fixed on him before her grip loosened. She passed out. Sam dug out the first bullet. Shalimar groaned. Her body flinched. Sam went after the second bullet. He probed the area until he found and removed the bullet. Using the remaining kitchen towels, he applied pressure to both wounds. His head started pounding. Images flooded his mind.

Shalimar was dressed in a red dress with shoulder pads. Her hair was threaded through a banana clip. She walked down the street and then turned down an alleyway. A group of young guys dressed in blue jean jackets followed her. She briefly looked over her shoulder before quickening her pace but they eventually overtook her.

"Leave me alone," Shalimar said trying to sound braver than she really felt.

A man sporting a black mullet smiled. Then backhanded her. She wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth. Her anger filled eyes stared at him as she spit in his face. The black haired man slammed her against the wall. She kneed him in the groin. He stumbled back but quickly recovered. Grabbing her by the arms, he threw her to the ground. She struggled underneath his weight as her arms were pinned down by his friends. Her dress was lifted.

"No, no!" She screamed until a hand muffled her cry. Tears flowed from her dark brown eyes.

Sam was pulled from the vision by the sound of Dean's voice.

"Sam, Sammy. Are you okay?" Dean's concerned face stared down at him.

His little brother seemed disoriented as his eyebrows rose in question. "How did I end up on the floor?"

"I saw you grab your head and then roll off the couch. What did you see?"

"I think I saw some of Shalimar's past."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 4**

Shifting most of his weight to his good leg, Dean grasped Sam's bloody hands and helped him off the wooden floor. The older hunter hobbled to one of the three wooden chairs in the far corner as his younger brother went into the kitchen. Dean heard water running. Sam returned with two dishcloths, one wet and one dry.

His brother handed him the wet one. Dean wiped the blood off his hands. Sam gave him the dry cloth before sitting in the chair facing him. He noticed both towels covering his brother's leg were completely saturated.

"You're still bleeding?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," the older Winchester reassured.

"Yeah, I still believe in unicorns," Sam said sarcastically.

Dean gave his baby brother a dirty look before steering the conversation in a different direction. "What did you see in your vision?"

Sam's eyes averted his for a moment. His voice softened. "Shalimar was sexually assaulted. I think it was before she was turned. It was horrible."

The eldest Winchester's voice was a mixture of compassion and confusion. "I'm sorry that she had to go through hell but I don't understand why you had a vision about her in the first place. Usually your visions are tied to the yellow eyed demon."

Sam nodded. "I know. Maybe my psychic ability is growing. What if it gets to the point where I can't touch anyone without having a vision?"

Dean could tell from his brother's worried tone that he was freaking out about the newest addition to his psychic ability. Using a reassuring tone, Dean attempted to quell his brother's fears. "I'm thinking this was just a fluke. Your telekinesis happened once and it hasn't happened since."

His younger brother raked his fingers through his short brown hair. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about."

* * *

The black haired man knelt beside a large bloodstain on the forest floor. _They couldn't have gotten far_. _I hope she doesn't die before I get to her. I want her to pay for ruining my life._ He stood and resumed his trek.

* * *

Beads of sweat resided on Dean's forehead. He looked pale.

"Dude, you're still bleeding."

Dean sounded irritated. "Thanks, Sherlock, for stating the obvious."

Sam shot his brother a dirty look mixed with concern.

"I know we have to stop the bleeding. I was hoping it would stop on its own but I guess I'm not going to get that lucky."

"I'll get what we'll need." Sam went into the kitchen.

The younger Winchester opened the first mahogany drawer which contained silverware. He removed a stainless steel butter knife and washed it with soap and hot water. Turning on the front burner of the white stove, the young hunter placed the knife's blade into the blue flame. He opened the adjacent drawer. Inside were spatulas and various sized spoons. The young man removed a medium sized wooden spoon before searching the other cupboards and drawers for pot holders which he found in the last cupboard. He turned the dial to off and pulled the knife from the flame using a pot holder. Grabbing the wooden spoon with his left hand, he wandered from the kitchen into the living room.

Dean was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. His right leg was bent. The lower half of his right pant leg had been cut away, exposing the bullet wound. Sam handed the wooden spoon to his older brother which he placed in his mouth.

The younger Winchester sat next to him and looked into Dean's green eyes. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," Dean said. His voice sounding slightly muffled.

Sam touched Dean's skin with the hot knife. A muffled scream sounded through the room before he passed out. The young hunter checked the wound. The bleeding had stopped. He slid the wooden spoon from his brother's mouth and went into the kitchen. He tossed the knife along with the spoon into the sink and returned to the living room. He crouched down, lifted Dean off the floor and carried him to the first bedroom. _I wish I could stay with you Dean but someone has to keep watch._ He dragged a chair to the front window and peered through the blue curtains looking for any movement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 5**

Darren pondered the night his whole life changed as he trekked through the forest.

_I was walking home. Someone grabbed me from behind. I sailed through the air before landing hard on the asphalt. The left side of my face felt strange. My body ached all over. A french vanilla hand wrapped around my throat, lifted me off the ground and slammed me against the brick wall of a nearby building. I caught a glimpse of my attacker. Her dark brown hair was shorter. She was dressed differently but it was the same woman I had raped several months ago._

"_It can't be." My voice shook slightly._

"_So you do remember me?" She snarled revealing fangs._

_I felt my eyes widened in terror._

_I have to be hallucinating. Vampires don't exist._

"_You know what they say. Payback's a bitch."_

_The young woman hurled me into a dumpster._

"_I called the cops." An elderly woman's voice beamed from an upper window._

_The vampire seemed to vanish into thin air._

_I must have blacked out. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with a concussion and a dressing on the left side of my face. My face felt funny. The doctor came in and told me that my left facial nerve had been damaged. He had sutured the laceration on that side of my face but it would remain paralyzed. Three of my ribs had been broken. I couldn't feel the pain. I must have been on some good pain meds._

_The next day two detectives came. They asked whether I could identify my attacker. I played dumb and said that I didn't get a good look. No one would have believed me if I said a vampire attacked me. They would have sent me to the nearest rubber room. A few days later another detective came to do a follow-up interview. The detective was a little over six feet tall. He had brown eyes, a five o'clock shadow, dark brown hair and a gravel voice. Sometimes a Midwestern accent was present when he spoke._

_He was different than the previous detectives. He asked if I had noticed anything strange or different about my attacker._

"_Do fangs count?" I said pretending to joke. I waited for him to give me a funny look but he didn't. He continued. It was almost as if he believed me._

"_Did you notice anything else about him?"_

"_Her." I corrected._

_The man glanced from his notepad._

"_She was really strong. She threw me around like a ragdoll. You don't think I'm crazy?" I questioned._

_The detective shook his head back and forth as his pen moved across his notepad. "No, she might have been on PCP."_

"_What about the fangs?" I fired back._

"_They could have been from a Halloween store."_

"_They just looked so real and the sound she made. It was like she was an animal."_

"_You were injured. Sometimes the mind plays tricks." He flipped his notepad closed and handed me a business card. _

"_If you remember anything else, give me a call."_

_I nodded._

"_I hope you have a speedy recovery, Mr. Hornsby."_

"_Thanks, detective."_

My dream of going to Los Angeles and becoming an actor died that night. Ever since then I had traveled the country taking odd jobs constantly searching for her. I had almost given up when she walked into Melanie's diner. I had finally been given the chance to even the score. Vengeance would soon be mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 6**

Sam dragged himself into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he poured himself another cup of black coffee. Usually he didn't drink black coffee but he had to stay awake. Several hours ago he had cauterized Shalimar's wounds. She had lost so much blood. He doubted that course of action would do any good but it didn't hurt to try.

The younger Winchester headed to the first bedroom on the left. As he leaned over his brother to wake him, he noticed that Dean was sweating profusely. Red lines were radiating from his leg wound. He was shaking uncontrollably. All the telltale signs of an infection. Every half hour Sam placed cold compresses on Dean's forehead hoping to bring down his fever but his temperature continued to rise. Without antibiotics there was nothing more he could do.

Sam sat next to his brother. He struggled to hold back tears as he spoke. "I'm not going to lose you, Dean. I've lost too many people I cared about already." His voice sounded determined. "I'll find a way out of this. I'll get you some help. I have to."

The young hunter wiped away his tears and returned to the living room.

Shalimar's eyes partially opened. Her brown slits looked at him.

"Sam, just leave me. Take Dean and go. I'm not going to make it."

Her eyes slowly closed.

Tears spilled down Sam's face as his hands cupped Shalimar's face_. I've done everything I possibly can except…_

"Don't you die on me! I'm the one who convinced Dean to let you come. This is all my fault."

The young man dashed into the kitchen, retrieved a serrated knife and sat on the couch. He sliced his wrist and placed it atop the vampire's full lips. Blood flowed down her throat. Several minutes later, the vampire's eyes opened. Her hands clamped onto his wrist as her fangs sank into his flesh. Sam felt his heart rate increase as she took more blood from him. The vampire's partially burned face healed along with her arm wound. He began to feel lightheaded. Shalimar's fangs retracted. Her tongue glided over his wound. She lifted his wrist from her mouth. Only a thin line remained.

Shalimar shot up from the couch. "He's here. Is there a back way out of here?"

Sam inclined his head in the direction of the kitchen. "There are windows in both bedrooms. No back door though."

The vampire walked through the kitchen into the hallway and opened the second door on the left. Sam followed.

She walked to the window and perched on the window sill before turning her head in his direction. "I'll lead him away from here so you can get Dean to a hospital."

The young man's brows furrowed in puzzlement.

Shalimar smiled briefly. "I know I was pretty out of it but I could still hear what was going on."

The short haired woman turned to leave but stopped when he spoke.

"Shalimar, be careful."

"Always."

She dove out the window, rolled and in the blink of an eye was gone.

_I hope she'll be okay. A part of me feels guilty about leaving her to deal with the man alone but Dean's condition isn't getting any better. I have no choice. We have to leave. The man knew what she was. Her weaknesses. I doubt if being a vampire will give her an advantage. She has survived this long so it's obvious that she must know how to handle herself._

Holding onto that thought, Sam went to get Dean from the other room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!  
**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Shalimar cleared the cabin, she circled to the front. Following the man's scent and heartbeat, she found him behind a fallen log several feet away. She snuck closer. The man's long black hair was streaked with gray and pulled into a ponytail through a Pittsburgh Pirates baseball cap. The vampire pitched a small rock to the left of him. He turned in that direction. The left side of his face was sagging.

Shalimar threw another rock in the opposite direction but remained hidden behind an oak tree. "Are you looking for someone?"

The man swiveled. He was in his late thirties or early forties. His face seemed familiar. Her mind flashed to her rape. He was older. Something had happened to his face but it was definitely him. She stood. Her rapist aimed his sniper rifle at her. Before he could shoot, Shalimar zoomed through the trees. After a few minutes, she paused to ensure he was still following her before continuing.

* * *

Sam peered through the side of the curtains awaiting Shalimar's move. She stood and in the blink of an eye was gone. The man followed. While the vampire had been keeping the man's attention, the young hunter had constructed a travois using parts of the table chairs and a couple of blankets. Using his belt, he secured Dean to the makeshift stretcher. His brother had awaken briefly but had mistaken him for their Dad. The younger Winchester waited several minutes before opening the door. He lifted one end of the stretcher, dragged it across the porch and gingerly laid it on the ground. Sam locked the door before returning to his brother. He lifted the stretcher off the ground and headed in the direction of the Impala.

* * *

Darren had been following her for miles. It was obvious she wanted him to follow her. _What is she up to?_ He sat down behind a hickory tree to catch his breath. He laid his rifle on the ground. _I have to think about what I'm going to do next. I've waited too long to screw this up._

* * *

Shalimar no longer heard the man running behind her but her sensitive ears detected his heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart. _What is he waiting for? I'm in no mood for games. This ends tonight._ In the distance she heard two other heartbeats and smelled two familiar aromas, Sam and Dean. _At least they're out of harm's way._

The middle aged man unzipped one of his blue jeans pockets, retrieved a small case and flipped it open. Inside were golden cartridges with a dark reddish tinge. As he loaded his rifle, Darren silently thanked Gordon for teaching him so much about vampires. Meeting Gordon Walker had been a godsend. The hunter hated vampires just as much as he did. All those lessons would finally pay off.

* * *

The vampire heard her pursuer loading his rifle. Using her heightened senses of hearing and smell, she found his position. She appeared in front of him. Before she could snatch the rifle from his hands, he got off a shot. The bullet nicked her right arm. She began feeling sick. Before she could recover, the rifle's butt slammed into her face. Shalimar stumbled backwards. Blood seeped from her nose. The rifle was drawn back again but this time she caught it in mid air. She tore the gun from his hands, broke it in half and tossed it to the ground. His brown eyes widened in surprise. He tried to run but the vampire was suddenly in his path. He fell to the ground.

"Please don't kill me." The middle aged man's voice quivered.

Shalimar leaned over him, bared her fangs and grabbed him by his black shirt. "Why should I let you live? You tried to kill me."

"I came after you because you ruined my life," he choked out.

"How did I ruin your life?"

"You did this to me." He showed her the left side of his face. "The beating you gave me damaged the facial nerve. This was the end result."

Her anger filled eyes stared at him. "That was years ago. Talk about holding a grudge. So I'm supposed to feel guilty about rearranging your face. That doesn't compare to what you did to me. What you took from me? Why did you rape me?" Shalimar yelled.

The Caucasian man was silent for a moment as he debated the question.

"Maybe I should just beat the answer out of you."

She raised her left fist.

"All right. I'll answer your question. The reason why I raped you…" He laughed a little. "was because I just wanted to know how it would feel. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tough luck I guess."

Her hand moved from his shirt to his throat. She lifted him off the ground. His legs swung loosely through the air.

"I never did catch your name."

Her grip tightened around his throat. "What is it so I know what to put on your tombstone?"

"Darren Hornsby."

"No wait. I'm sorry... that I raped you." He gasped out in desperation while reaching for something in his pocket. She ripped his pocket. A syringe filled with a dark liquid rolled to the ground.

"Dead man's blood. I guess this really shows how sincere you are," the vampire said sarcastically. "I made the mistake of leaving you alive once. I won't make that mistake again."

Her grasp tightened further. His eyelids slid shut. She dropped his limp body to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 8**

After disposing of Darren's body, Shalimar emerged from the forest. She ripped off the blood soaked half of her tan shirt exposing her midriff. _I don't want anyone thinking I killed someone._ The vampire tucked the bloodied piece into the front pocket of her black jeans. She pressed the power button on her cell to call for a tow. Just one problem. No car.

"I don't believe someone stole my car. Who steals a wrecked car? I can just imagine the look on their face when they discover my refrigeration unit filled with animal blood or weapons compartment. I hope I didn't leave anything in my Neon that can be traced to me."

Shalimar took a couple of calming breaths before dialing Sam. She could have easily tracked him but it made more sense to just call and find where he was.

"Hi, Sam."

"Shalimar, it's good to hear your voice."

"Where did you end up taking, Dean?"

"Aliquippa Community Hospital."

"I'd come get you but I don't want to leave Dean. He hates hospitals. I want to be here just in case he wakes up."

"I understand. Don't worry about it. I know where that is. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"By the way I had your Neon towed by a friend of Bobby's. I figured you wouldn't want a stranger working on your car."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll see you soon." She flipped her cell closed.

Shalimar had noticed a hint of sadness in Sam's voice as they had spoken.

_I hope that doesn't translate into bad news about Dean._

The sound of an approaching vehicle jarred her from that thought. She waved her arms in the air attempting to flag them down. At first the pickup flew past but then it stopped and reversed.

"Where are you headed?" The man was in his fifties or sixties. His short silver hair was parted and combed to one side.

"Aliquippa Community Hospital. A friend of mine was injured and taken there."

He unlocked the passenger door and the vampire jumped inside. "My name's Henry." The man held out his hand.

She shook his hand. "Shalimar. Thanks for stopping." Henry had a very firm handshake despite his advanced age.

"Nice to meet you, Shalimar. Isn't it a little late for you to be out here alone?" Henry asked with concern.

Shalimar shut the door. "Trust me it wasn't by choice." The red pickup drove off.

* * *

Shalimar quietly entered Dean's hospital room. Sam was fast asleep in a chair near Dean's bedside. His older brother was connected to a respirator. To the left of his hospital bed stood an IV stand on which hung two bags filled with clear liquids. The fluids from those bags were being delivered into Dean's body via his left arm. The vampire gently shook Sam. His eyelids slowly opened.

"How's Dean doing?" She whispered.

Sam stretched, stood and led her to a waiting area outside of the ICU.

His blue green eyes averted hers for a moment. "Dean's in a coma. He's suffering from sepsis. Bacteria from his leg infection entered his bloodstream. They put him on antibiotics but his doctor said it's too early to tell whether he'll recover." His tear filled eyes looked at her. "I can't lose him. He's the only family I have left."

Shalimar tried to comfort him by embracing him and gently rubbing his back. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Dean's a fighter."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," He said trying to sound convincing.

Sam's stomach growled.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"It's been a while."

"Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something. I'll stay with Dean. If his condition changes, I'll come get you."

"Thanks, Shalimar."

The vampire flashed what she hoped was a comforting smile.

Sam inserted his hands into his jeans pockets and walked down the hallway to the elevators. He punched the down arrow. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. He stepped inside and the elevator doors closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

_**All characters' thoughts are in italics.**_

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 9**

Sam exited the elevators and followed the overhead signs to the cafeteria. As he walked toward the cafeteria, he noticed the lights were off. He glanced at his silver watch. Almost eleven o'clock. A young woman with short brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in Batman scrubs approached him.

"Can I help you with something?"

Sam forced a smile. "I was hoping to get something to eat. I didn't realize what time it was."

The brunette returned his smile. "Sometimes I wish the cafeteria was open twenty-four hours. I can show you to the vending machines. There are also a couple of restaurants nearby."

"My brother's in the ICU. I really don't want to leave the hospital if I can help it."

The young nurse's voice was filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll show you to the vending machines."

As they walked down the corridor, she introduced herself. "I'm Penny Sherman."

Sam held out his hand. "Sam Hagar."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." They paused to shake hands before they continued walking. "I like your name. I'm a huge Van Halen fan."

"My brother, Dean, liked Van Halen better when David Lee Roth was the lead singer."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your brother?"

The young hunter fell silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

The brown haired man's voice softened. "You don't have to apologize. Maybe it will help if I talk about it."

Having finally reached the snack area, Sam and Penny sat in two tan chairs closest to the machines.

"We were driving near Raccoon Creek State Park. We were trying to figure out where we were staying for the night. This guy just started shooting at us. We took cover in the forest but my brother was shot in the leg. Somehow we lost the guy in the woods. We stopped at the nearest cabin we could find. Unfortunately there wasn't a first aid kit so I had to cauterize his wound."

"That was quick thinking on your part," Penny added sounding impressed.

"His wound became infected and now he has sepsis."

Penny placed her hand on his. "I hope you're not blaming yourself for Dean's infection. If it wasn't for you, he would have bled to death."

Sam bobbed his head.

"You did the best you could for your brother considering the circumstances. You would definitely be the person I would want to have in a crisis."

Sam looked at her. "Thanks for that."

Penny glanced at her digital watch and rose from the chair. "It was nice talking with you, Sam. Unfortunately my shift will be starting soon. I'm sure your brother will be fine. Maybe I'll see you around. Night, Sam."

"Night, Penny."

Sam watched her until she rounded the corner. He then stood and walked to the vending machines to see what he would be able to eat and drink.

**Author's note- I have never been to Aliquippa Community Hospital so I have no idea what it looks like inside. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 10**

Dean felt something brushing against his throat. He heard a beeping noise along with a familiar snore. _Sam_. His body was laying against something soft. _A bed maybe? Why do I feel so strange? What the hell is happening to me, Sammy?_

* * *

Sam felt someone lightly shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Penny."

"Sam, I thought you would want to know that your brother is starting to respond to the antibiotics."

A tidal wave of relief washed over Sam. He stretched his arms and legs before standing. "Does that mean he's going to be okay?"

"It's definitely a good sign."

Sam's eyebrows rose. "I didn't know that Dean was one of your patients."

"He isn't. His nurse went home sick so I agreed to cover some of her patients. Dean just happened to be one of them."

Penny shot him a concerned look. "I know you want to be here for your brother but you won't do him any good if you end up in the hospital. I'm sure Dean would want you to take care of yourself."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he would. I'll wait until Shalimar returns then I'll leave."

Penny smiled while pointing her pen at him. "I'll hold you to that." She scribbled something on Dean's chart before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Shalimar strolled in the room. She was wearing dark sunglasses, brown leather gloves and her black burka. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Dean's starting to respond to the antibiotics."

"That's good to hear."

"You mind sitting with Dean for awhile?"

The vampire shook her head. "No."

She threw the Impala's keys to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow the car."

"Don't say that too loud. Dean, would kill me if he knew I let you drive his baby."

Shalimar grinned. "It will be our little secret."

Sam flashed a quick smile. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Take your time."

The younger Winchester sauntered out of the hospital room.

Shalimar settled into a chair across from Dean's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks to my beta, Shannon!**

**Chapter 11**

**Four days later**

Dean's eyelids slowly opened. Something was down his throat. His green eyes panned right. Sam was sleeping in a chair barely large enough to hold him. He lightly touched his brother's left arm.

Sam slowly stirred. Relief was evident on his face. "Dean, I'm so glad you're awake."

The younger Winchester pressed the call button.

"Mr. Hagar, how can I help you?"

"My brother's awake."

"I'll page his doctor."

"Thank you," Sam replied.

A few minutes later, the doctor clicked into the room. Her long blond hair fell in loose curls. Black framed glasses outlined her sea blue eyes. Ruby red lipstick graced her thin lips. Doctor Fox was sown on her white lab coat.

"Hi, Mr. Hagar. I'm Doctor Fox. I'm going to remove the intubation tube. I will need you to inhale and then cough. Are you ready? Blink once for yes and two for no.

Dean's eyelids blinked once.

"Inhale for me."

Dean took a deep breath.

"And now cough."

His doctor quickly removed the tube.

"Could you swallow for me?"

Dean's Adam apple bobbed up and down.

"Are you able to speak?"

"How long have I been out?" Dean croaked.

"A week," Doctor Fox responded as she checked his vitals. "Everything seems fine."

"Could I have some ice chips?"

The doctor's thin lips curled into a smile. "I'll have a nurse bring you some."

A couple of minutes later, a heavyset woman with salt and pepper hair and dressed in pink scrubs entered the room. She was carrying a tan pitcher which she set on a tray table. She slid the table over to Dean's bed.

"It's nice to see you're finally awake. Here's your ice chips, handsome."

Dean briefly smiled to express his gratitude.

"My name's Marsha. I'll be your nurse until three o'clock. If you need anything else, just press the call button."

The nurse waddled from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 12**

Dean lay in his hospital bed with his arms crossed in front of him. "So I'm guessing now that I'm on the mend. You'll be hitting the road."

Shalimar shook her head from side to side. "Why would I do that? There's still a hunt and I'm really looking forward to working with both of you."

The sandy haired hunter opened his mouth and then closed it.

Sam smirked. _Only Shalimar could render Dean speechless. _

Dean gave him a 'that's not even remotely funny' look."

The vampire rose from a nearby chair. "I'll give you boys some alone time." She left.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "She's unbelievable."

"Just admit it. She's starting to grow on you."

"Yeah, like a fungus."

Dean's doctor entered the room.

His green eyes raked over her as he flashed his killer smile. "When can I get out of here?"

"I would like to monitor you for a few more days to make sure you are truly out of the woods. I would suggest that you still take it easy for a couple of weeks until your full strength returns."

"Mr. Hagar, do you have any other questions?"

"You don't have to be so formal. Dean's fine."

"Dean, do you have any other questions?"

"Have you ever dated any of your patients?"

The blond haired doctor remained serious. "No, I try to keep my personal and professional lives separate."

"No exceptions?"

Doctor Fox grinned. "I have to admit you are persistent but I already have a boyfriend. Thanks for the offer though. I have rounds. If you have any medical questions, have one of the nurses page me."

"I will. Thanks, Doc."

The doctor's dress shoes gradually faded away.

Dean's eyebrows rose in puzzlement. "I'm guessing you brought me to the hospital?"

Sam bobbed his head. "I can't take all the credit for that. If it wasn't for Shalimar, I wouldn't have been able to."

"I guess that means I owe her."

"Yeah, you do," Sam agreed.

Dean changed the subject. "How about you smuggle in some real food?"

"Yeah, like the medical staff not going to smell greasy cheeseburgers a mile away."

"I guess I can survive a few more days of hospital food. Can you do something for me, Sammy?"

The younger hunter's quizzical eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Shave. The five o'clock shadow isn't working."

Sam revealed his pearly white teeth and dimples as his mouth curled into a smile. "That I can do." He rose from a chair near Dean's bed and walked toward the door. "I shouldn't be long."

"Don't hurry back. I'll be fine."

His brother left.

Dean turned on the television and flicked through the channels. He glanced away from the TV as Shalimar came into the room and sank into a nearby chair.

His eyebrows rose. "Did Sam send you in here?"

"No one sends me anywhere."

The room became silent except for the television which only served as background noise. The vampire cleared her throat. Dean switched off the television and looked at her.

"I've never been good with apologies but…" Her brown eyes averted his for a moment. "I'm sorry you almost lost your life because of me.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. You're not the one who shot me."

"Fair enough." She rose from the chair. "Well, I'll let you get back to channel surfing."

"Shalimar, you don't have to go. I could really use the company."

"All right."

She sat back down. "So what are we watching?"

"Anything that doesn't involve any chick flick moments."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. Shalimar is my creation.**

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 13**

As Sam strolled into Dean's room, Shalimar rose from the chair. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The Winchesters exchanged puzzled glances.

"Sure." Sam followed her to the waiting area. They sat next to each other.

"Is there something wrong, Shalimar?"

The vampire briefly smiled and shook her head back and forth. "No, it's just that with everything going on I didn't get a chance to tell you." She hesitated. "Thank you for saving my life."

Sam's bluish green eyes looked at her. His voice softened. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just returning the favor."

Shalimar shook her head in disagreement. "Yes, I do. No one has ever done something like that for me."

She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

Shalimar stood. "Well, I have to go and do some things. I'll see you later."

Sam nodded his head not knowing what to say after her unexpected kiss. He watched her walk to the elevators before heading to his brother's room.

When Sam ambled into his brother's room, Dean looked amused.

"What?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"No, why is there something on my face?"

"You could say that."

Sam stepped inside the bathroom and flicked on the light. He looked in the mirror and noticed burgundy lipstick on his right cheek. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off. As Sam exited the bathroom, he switched off the light and sank into a chair near his brother's bedside.

Dean had a big grin on his face. "Did something happen between you and Shalimar while I was out of it?"

"No," Sam insisted.

"You sure?"

"Other than saving her life? No. Besides I don't think I'm her type."

Dean's smile widened. "Don't sell yourself short, Sammy. With those puppy dog eyes, you could make any woman swoon."

The younger Winchester shook his head. "Whatever, Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**Chapter 14**

Doctor Fox signed off on Dean's discharge papers as she stood at the nurse's station. Mr. Hagar had definitely been one of her more interesting patients but she was glad that he was finally well enough to go home.

When she walked into her soon to be ex- patient's room, Dean was sitting on the bed in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and boots. A unique looking necklace hung around his neck. Sam was in a chair opposite his brother's bed.

"Hi, Sam and Dean."

"Hi."

Doctor Fox handed him a clipboard. "These are your discharge papers." She pointed to the areas where she needed his signature. "I'll need you to sign here and here."

Dean's greenish hazel eyes flew across the page as he read.

"You have no dietary restrictions. Since your infection is gone, there is no need for you to be prescribed antibiotics. I do recommend that you gradually return to your regular activities."

"I guess running a marathon is out of the question," Dean joked.

The blond haired doctor smiled briefly at his comment before continuing. "I wouldn't recommend it. You should follow up with your primary care physician in a couple of weeks. You have definitely been one of my more entertaining patients."

"I guess that means you won't forget me." Dean signed the papers and returned the clipboard to her.

"This copy is yours." A smile spread across her face as she handed him the copy. "Your hospital stay had a positive outcome. I always remember those patients. They keep me going."

Her blue eyes panned from Sam to Dean. "Take care."

"Same to you," The Winchesters replied.

* * *

As the brothers exited the sliding doors of the hospital, Dean saw the Impala. The sunlight glistened off her black exterior. Parked next to the Impala was Shalimar's Neon. No signs from the car wreck remained. She stepped out of the sedan wearing her usual daylight garb. A burka, sunglasses and gloves.

"How does it feel to be free?"

"It feels pretty damn good."

"So I guess some R& R is in order before we go hunting?" The vampire inquired.

"This hunt has waited long enough. R&R will have to wait."

Sam's eyebrows elevated to his forehead. "Are you sure you're up to this hunt, Dean? Maybe it would be better if you waited at least a week."

Dean's voice rose slightly. Irritation was evident in his voice. "I don't need more rest, Sam. I was in a coma. That was enough rest for a lifetime. I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll drop it but at least try to get one decent night of sleep before we do this," Sam begged.

"All right," Dean climbed into the driver's seat while Sam slid in the passenger's seat. He stuck the key into the ignition and the Impala rumbled to life. He backed out of the parking space. Shalimar performed the same actions as she followed the Winchesters out of the parking lot.

**THE END**

**Author's note: I hope I did okay with the hospital discharge scene. I will be writing a story featuring the boys and Shalimar actually going on their hunt once inspiration hits me.**


End file.
